teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Teonis Wiki:Biblioteca de sites
Esta é a lista de fontes utilizadas prioritariamente na organizadas por tema segundo ordem alfabética. Fontes-mestras (gerais e ambíguas) * Wikipedia, tanto a lusófona (página principal) quanto a inglesa (página principal) * Livros quaisquer (coerentes, isto é, não para crianças e relacionados) * Palestras catalogadas (preferencialmente no YouTube, devendo sempre disponibilizar o link) * Programas de televisão de respeito (ligados ao tema como os científicos ou religiosos, tais como o Discovery Channel, National Geografic Channel, etc.) * Revistas científicas e relacionadas (tais como Science, Nature, etc.) * Revistas Criacionismo e Design Inteligente *Conservapedia - The Trustworthy Encyclopedia - (Página principal) *Creation Ministries International - (Página principal) *Creation Wiki - (página principal) *Blog brasileiro "Design Inteligente" - (página principal) *Genesis Contra Darwin - (página principal) - também contém material sobre muitos outros assuntos relacionados. *The Evolution of Truth - (página principal) *Discovery Institute - (página principal) - e **Evolution News & Views - (página principal) *The True.Origin Archive - (página principal) *Universo Criacionista - (página principal) Evolução e Evolucionismo *Criacionismo x Evolucionismo - Marcus Valerio XR (página principal) *TalkOrigins Archive: Exploring the Creation/Evolution Controversy''' (página principal) *Evoluindo - Esclarecendo a Evolução - (página principal) *Greene's Creationism Truth Filter - (página principal) *RationalWiki - (página principal) Ateísmo, Ceticismo, Agnosticismo e relacionados *'Ateus.net' (página principal) *Atheism Wiki (página principal) - A wiki em inglês sobre ateísmo * Blog [News|[GBG Atheist News]] - Because Science + Rational Thought > Primitive Myths (página principal) * Blog Atheism is Dead - (página principal) *'Bíblia do Cético Comentada' (página principal) - acerca das supostas contradições da Bíblia *Debunking Christianity - (página principal) *Evil Bible - (página principal) *Freedom From Religion Foundation - (página principal) *'Iron Chariot' (página principal) - Uma wiki anti-apologética *'God is Imaginary - 50 simple proofs' (página principal) *Movimento Anti-Religião (página principal) *Novo Ateísmo - NOVA (página principal) *Olhar Ateu (página principal) *Portal Ateu (página principal) *RationalWiki - (página principal) *RichardDawkins.net (página principal) *'Why Won't God Heal Amputees?' - The most important question whe can ask about God (página principal) Cristianismo *'Bíblia Online' (página principal) *BibleGateway.com (página principal) *'Descontradizendo Contradições na WEB' (página principal) *Does God Exist? (página principal) *Existence of God (página principal) *Monergismo: Ao Senhor pertence a Salvação! (página principal) *(Blog) Frases Protestantes (página inicial) Filosofia * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy - (página principal) Geral Fontes que, por mais que tenham algum ponto de vista definido, tratam de todos os temas ou de muitos deles (no tocando a ateísmo, Cristianismo, etc.) *Conservapedia - The Trustworthy Encyclopedia - (Página principal) *'Atos Fórum' (página principal) *'Rational Revolution' (página principal) Fontes ambíguas Fontes com opinião não muito definida e que assim possam dar informações consistente sobre vários assuntos, mesmo que venha a apoiar apenas um deles. * O blog Desafiando a Nomenklatura Científica (página principal) * CriaWiki; (página principal) e a correspondente Erros Criacionistas (página principal) * Creationism (página principal) *'O Mito da Evolução' (página principal) Fontes secundárias (uso deve ser evitado) Quando tais fontes são utilizadas, deve-se buscar imediatamente por uma fonte da mesma notícia que seja mais confiável, além de se utilizar o template no topo dos artigos. * Programas de televisão menos consideráveis(os gerais, como telejornais e programas quaisquer) * Revistas de curiosidade científica menos consideráveis (tais como a revista Super Interessante, Galileu, Mundo Estranho, Veja, etc.) Notícias * (Blog) A Nova Ordem Mundial - (página principal) * (Blog) Diário da Profecia - (página prinipal) * (Jornal) Correio do Povo - (página principal) Pessoas consideráveis Há algumas pessoas que abordam o tema de forma considerável, distinta. Apesar de sempre se relacionarem ou com o Cr. ou com o Ev., um espaço foi preparado apenas para eles. Eis os nomes das pessoas cujas informações, ensinos e considerações são muito utilizadas (e muito bem vindas) nesta wiki: *'Adauto J. B. Lourenço' - Cr. (design inteligente) *'Antony Flew' - Deísta ex-ateu *'Pr. Benny Hinn' - Cr. *'Daniel Dennett' - Filósofo ateu *'Pr. João Carlos Marques' - Cr. *'Richard Dawkins' - Ev.